The Weirdness of Naru
by TheCrazyS
Summary: Naru has been acting weird. And Mai doesnt know what to do. Sequel to A Gift for Mai. ONESHOT


**AN: This is a sequel to A Gift for Mai! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt...**

* * *

Mai Taniyama was terrified.

Confused, uncertain, yes. But mostly terrified.

Naru had been acting..._weird_, to put it lightly.

And she didn't know what to make of it.

It had started a day after her birthday.

Mai had decided to come in early to work everyday since she received the key, as a sort of Thank You to Naru. She had been there exactly at 7 am, one hour before the office opened. She had tidied up the office, filed some papers, and when it was close to 8 am, she made tea. Then she sat on the couch, sipping her cup of tea, waiting for Naru and Lin-san to arrive. She had grinned when she thought about how they would react when they saw her in the office, so early. They would both be shocked at first, then Lin-san would just smirk and go to his office. Naru would just comment on how it was about time she actually took her work seriously. Then he would walk to his lair, and slam the door, but not before ordering Mai to get his Tea.

Typical Naru.

Boy had she been wrong.

When the SPR door had opened, she had looked up to find only Naru in the doorway, standing still, looking at her shocked. That had made her smile. But Lin-san was not been there, and she then looked at Naru, confused.

"Where's Lin-san?"

Her question had brought him out of his shock, "He will be a little late today."

She had let it go then, and turned back to her tea.

She looked up again, confused, when she felt someone sit next to her on the couch. And was shocked when she saw it was Naru.

"You are early today." He had said, looking at her steadily, "What's the occasion?"

She frowned at that.

"No occasion." She had answered, "I just felt like coming in early." She then turned back to her tea.

"Hmm. About time."

She scowled and looked at him, and froze, her eyes wide.

Naru was smiling at her. A true smile.

She blinked. Was she seeing things?

Naru chuckled. "You look funny, Mai."

Her eyes had gone wider, and her mouth hung open.

Naru had _chuckled. _What the hell?

Then what he said registered in her mind, and she flushed in anger.

But before she could respond, Naru took the cup from her hands, and took a sip.

A sip of the tea _she _had been drinking.

And she had frozen yet again.

"Ah. This is all the more tastier." He had said, then stood up (with the cup still in his hand) and walked to his lair. Then he turned to look at her, chuckled once again, and entered his office.

..._What the hell?_...

She did not know how long she had been sitting like that, eyes wide, hands raised from when she was holding the cup. She had only been brought back to earth, when Lin-san came in, and had asked her if she was alright.

She had just flushed, nodded and ran into the kitchen.

Lin-san must have thought she had gone crazy.

She thought then, that maybe Naru had found a new way to tease her.

Though for the sake of her sanity, she had hoped he would not do it again.

But that had been just the beginning.

She had been wary of going near Naru for the next few days. But nothing else had happened, and she had dropped her guard.

It was after the second incident, that she really started thinking something was wrong.

Michiko had sent her a box of chocolates as her birthday gift, from Kyoto where she was attending college. It only arrived in the afternoon, a few days after her birthday. Michiko had addressed it to the office, as she knew Mai would be there.

Mai was ecstatic when the parcel arrived. She _loved _chocolates!

So she had been sitting on the couch, happily munching on the differently flavoured chocolates, and humming to herself. She had thought of offering it to Naru and Lin-san, but she did not know if they liked chocolates. They certainly didn't seem the type.

Then Naru had come out of his lair.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when she turned happily to him.

"Chocolates!" was her only answer, as if that explained everything.

"I can see that Mai. Where did you get them from?" Was it just her imagination, or did Naru sound a little peeved?

"Michiko sent them." She had answered, and saw Naru relax a bit.

"Hmm." He then moved to the book shelf, and she had gone back to her chocolates.

She was humming happily, her eyes closed, as she enjoyed the flavors.

Then she felt someone hold her hand when she had raised it to put a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Her eyes snapped opened then, her happy tune forgotten. She looked confusedly at the hand holding hers, and then raised her eyes to look at the owner of said hand.

It was Naru.

Her eyes wide, she then saw him dip his head and eat the chocolate that she had been holding.

Straight from her hand.

"It's delicious." He said, licking his lips. Then he had raised his eyes to her, and smiled.

"Thank you for the treat." Was all he said, before he straightened, and walked back to his lair.

Mai had just sat there, frozen, shocked beyond belief.

..._What the bloody hell?..._

It was again Lin-san who brought her out of her shock.

"Mai-san, you have been sitting like that for 10 minutes now. Is everything alright?"

She looked at him then, and blurted out, "I think Naru is possessed!"

Lin-san had frowned, and sat down on the couch opposite her.

"Why do you think that?"

So, Mai had told him everything that happened, including the first incident.

After she had finished, she asked him,"Don't you think so too? That he is possessed? Should we call the others? What if it is serious? What...?"

Her ranting stopped when Lin-san suddenly laughed. She had frowned at him. How could he find this situation funny?

When he had calmed down, he told her, "Mai-san, I don't think he is possessed."

"But then, why is he acting like that?"

Lin-san had just smirked and stood up.

"Wouldn't it be better if you asked him yourself?" With that he returned to his office.

She had let out a frustrated sigh then. Why couldn't Lin-san just tell her? There was no way she was asking Naru! What if he acted weird again?

So she decided she would just be careful from then on. Maybe Naru was going through something, maybe he would return to normal after some time.

She wished she were that lucky.

If nothing, Naru had continued acting weird, smiling at her all the time, standing so close that they were almost touching, sometimes holding her hand out of the blue.

It was normal in between those episodes of weirdness, and especially when someone was around. But even on cases, when they were alone in the base, Naru would again go back to being weird.

He had even started _winking_ at her since the last case three weeks back.

She had still been patient, hoping he would go back to being normal.

But now it had been 3 months since it started, and his weirdness had only increased.

So now, she had decided to really think about why he would be acting this way.

She had thought at first he was teasing her. But she had let go of the idea soon after. Naru wouldn't go out of his way to touch someone just so he could torment them.

She had held on to the belief that he was possessed, even though Lin-san had told her that was not the case. But then after a few days of the incident, Masako had come in. So Mai had casually asked her if she felt any spirits in the office. Masako had just looked at her confused, but replied in the negative. She had let go of the idea then, if Masako did not sense anything, that meant there was no spirit. She knew to trust Masako's ability.

And to think she had been so sure he was possessed.

Oh well.

Then she thought, maybe he was sick. But then what sickness lasted this long. And wouldn't have Lin-san noticed if Naru was not well? He always did.

So, he was not sick.

She knew she was running out of reasons. What the hell was going on?

She then thought back to the day it had started. It had been a day after her birthday.

She blushed when she remembered how, on her birthday, Naru had kissed her (on the cheek) and given her the spare key to the office, how he...

Her eyes widened. That was it.

He had started acting weird after he had given her the key.

Then her eyes narrowed. Was it all because he _regretted _giving her the key?

Even though it hurt her to think that, Mai knew it was the only possible reason for his behaviour.

He had regretted giving her the key. He had regretted making her a part of SPR.

He was doing all these to scare her away, make her quit on her own, so that he wouldn't have to fire her and receive the wrath of other SPR regulars.

Tears prickled her eyes when she realised how that was the truth. She had found the reason for his weird behaviour, but she did not like it one bit.

She was terrified of what she would do if she had to leave. How would she survive after losing her family, _again_? She would lose her way again. She would be alone again.

She felt desperate then, desperate to hang on to this job, to her family.

So she decided then and there that she would confront him about it. Beg him, if she had to. Return the key, hoping then he wouldn't be so keen on getting rid of her.

Tomorrow, she resolved.

* * *

The next day, Mai again reached the office early. It was the last time she was using her key, she thought sadly.

She was nervous. She had decided what to do yesterday, but she found her resolve faltering. What if he immediately fired her?

No! She thought. She would not back down easily! She would fight him tooth and nail!

The office door opened then, and Naru and Lin-san stepped in.

Lin-san gave her his customary smile and went to his office. Naru, too smiled at her and as he started to make his way over to her, her courage left her, and she held up her hands to stop his advance.

"I...I'll get your tea." She said quickly and ran to the kitchen.

As soon as she was in the kitchen, Mai took a deep breath. She had to calm down. Where was her resolve, the courage she had felt yesterday? She closed her eyes and leaned on the counter. Calm down, Mai. You can do this. He won't bite. Calm Do...

"Mai?"

Her eyes snapped open and she spun around to see Naru standing in the doorway. When did he get there?

"Are you alright?"

"Ye..yes." She said slowly as she eyed him warily.

Naru smirked. She looked so adorable then. He walked slowly towards her when she held up her hands again.

"Wait Naru!", she said, and her voice trembled, "There is something I need to say!"

Naru frowned. But he stopped and nodded, "What is it, Mai?"

There was a hint of concern in his voice. Though Mai thought she must have imagined it.

"..." She didn't know how to begin, or what to say.

She looked at him then, as he stood there waiting expectantly, and decided, it was now or never.

"I know why you have been acting so weirdly." She said, while pointing an accusing finger at him.

Naru was confused. "Weirdly? What do you mean Mai?"

"Don't act so innocent! I know why you have been smiling so much, touching me, and what not! And you will not get what you want!"

Naru smirked. She had thought he was being weird when he had been, in fact, _flirting_ with her? Typical Mai.

He decided it was about time he confessed. He was running out of patience. And who knew what conclusions she would jump to if he continued.

But first, he would tease her a little.

"And what do you think it is that I want?" He asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Mai was stunned for a moment. His voice sounded so mesmerizing. She fumbled with her words.

"That...uh...you..."

"I what, Mai?" Naru asked again, as he slowly started to walk towards her.

Mai was at a loss of words. What now? Naru was being weird again.

Shit.

She again took a deep breath.

"That you want me to quit!" She blurted out.

That stopped Naru. She thought _what_? How did she come to _that_ conclusion?

Seeing that Naru had stopped his advance, she gathered her courage again and continued, "I know you want to get rid of me! That is why you are doing all these things! I know you regretted giving me the key to the office..."

That brought him out of his shock. He was pissed. Why would she think that?

"Mai!"

"and that you are doing this so that I would quit on my own and you..."

"Mai!"

"don't want to fire me yourself because then you would look bad, but I won't go anywhere! You can have the key back if you want..."

"_Mai!_"

Mai stopped her ranting and looked at him. He was standing in front of her, his hands holding her arms. Her eyes widened. When did he get so close?

"You are an _idiot_!" He said.

That got Mai angry. But before she could say anything, she felt his lips on hers.

She was stunned. What was going on? Why was Naru...?

Her thoughts stopped when Naru put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, his eyes smoldering.

"I was _flirting_ Mai. Why would you think I wanted to get rid of you?"

Mai just stood there, staring at him. Naru was flirting? _Flirting_? Hell must have frozen over!

"All this time, I was doing things that would make you look at me. That would somehow make you realize how I felt. And to think, you would take it completely the opposite way. You really are naive."

When he didn't get a response from her, Naru thought maybe she didn't like it. Maybe he had been too confident. What if she was still in love with his brother?

His heart fell. He had been too impatient. Now he may have possibly lost her forever.

So, as he was pulling away from her, his eyes down, he heard her ask, "What do you feel about me Naru?"

He looked up at her then. Her eyes were shining. She looked hopeful, as if she had been waiting for this for a long time. So he told her.

"I love you, Mai."

When Mai heard those words, she closed her eyes, to prevent the tears from escaping. She felt so happy, so complete. She had waited so long for him to return her feelings. She was finally rewarded for her patience.

When she again did not reply, and closed her eyes, Naru thought he had made her unhappy. That now she would definitely leave him.

"I am sorry. I understand you don't feel the same way. You still love Gene. Please don't worry about it. I will not come close to you again." He said and started pulling away.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard him say that. She scowled. What?

She felt hurt that he still didn't get her feelings.

She was about to scream at him angrily when she looked at him. He looked so broken, so lost. To think the Narcissist was looking like that, defeated.

She remembered what he had said to her on her birthday. How he had told her she was important and to never doubt herself.

Shouldn't she do the same? She knew Naru, and she knew he genuinely believed that nobody was capable of loving him. He was cold and calculative, while Gene was warm and sensitive. And that made him believe he could not compete with Gene.

Though for the last few months, even Naru had been anything but cold, now that she knew he had been _flirting_.

So she decided to remove his doubts once and for all.

She quickly took hold of his arms and put them around her waist again. Then she took his shocked face in her hands.

"Oliver Edward Davis. You are the most _stupid _man I have ever met. What the hell gave you the idea that I loved Gene? Do you know I had always thought it was you in my dreams? How I had wished that _you_ would smile at me like that when I was awake, and not just when I was asleep? Do you know how _disappointed _I was when I found out it was not at all you who was coming to me in my dreams? I fell in _love_ with _you_! Your narcissism, your love for tea, your arrogance and your huge ego! YOU! Do I have to beat that fact into your head? I love you, Naru, and I wouldn't have you any other way." She said in a huff. She then waited for his answer, eyes narrowed, ready to punch him if he _still_ didn't get it.

Naru was amazed. It was _him _she loved. It had always been _him_. He felt foolish now that he had believed otherwise when she had confessed before, and felt angry about his answer which had hurt both of them. But how could he not think that? Mai was warm. She was light, while his heart dwelled in darkness. And he had never done anything that would make her fall in love with him. He had been harsh to her, cold. He had tried to push her away when he had realized his feelings for her, thinking it was better that way for both of them. He had been jealous when he discovered Mai had been dreaming of his dead twin.

The dead twin who was his complete opposite. Who was easy to fall in love with. Who would easily love back.

How could he compete with that?

So when Mai had confessed, his mind had immediately thought she sought him as a replacement for Gene, and had rejected her.

He now realised he had been such an idiot. He had known Mai well, and should have realised she wasn't capable of such a thing. She would have confessed to him only if she loved him, and not to seek a replacement for the dead.

After all, Mai had always valued life.

And she was the most _alive _person he knew.

So, now, as her words cleared his doubts, he felt extremely happy.

She had accepted him for who he was, exactly as he was.

She wouldn't have him any other way.

Naru had never felt this happy.

So he smiled. A true and brilliant smile.

"Thank you, Mai."

Mai was relieved when she saw him smile. Atleast now he got it. And she didn't have to punch him.

"Good. Jeez Naru! For a Narcissist, you are quite..."

She didn't get to finish. Said Narcissist's lips were on hers again.

This kiss was more heated, both pouring out all their feelings and relief into it. Naru pulled her as close as he could and deepened it. She responded back with equal force.

It was only when someone cleared their throat, when they broke apart.

They looked at the kitchen doorway, and found the SPR regulars gathered there. They were so engrossed in each other that they did not even notice the noisy group coming into the office.

"So..." Bou-san said, from the doorway, "...right."

There was silence, as the SPR regulars looked at the couple.

Naru looked peeved at being disturbed, and Mai was a brilliant red.

Nobody said anything for a while, and stood silently looking at each other.

"So you finally found enough room in your mirror to share with someone, huh?" Ayako broke the silence. Her comment was followed by Bou-san and Yasuhara laughing loudly. John and Masako just smiled.

Naru glared, and Mai face turned even redder.

"Congratulations!" John said, happy for his friends.

"When's the wedding?" Ayako asked.

"Naru-bou, you better not hurt her." Bou-san warned.

"I am pleased for both of you." Masako said softly. And she meant it. She had given up on Naru for a while now, but did not say so to him or Mai. She had still wanted to have her fun watching Mai get jealous and Naru get annoyed when she flirted with him. She was genuinely happy for her friends.

"Boss man finally grew a pair!" Yasuhara said cheerfully.

His comment was met by silence. They watched nervously as Naru's glare only intensified.

Sensing danger to his life, Yasuhara was quick to escape.

"Well, see you later!" He said and ran out the office. The others hurriedly followed him.

When they were gone, Naru sighed.

Why did he put up with them?

"Naru?"

He looked at Mai.

"Would you like some tea?"

Mai knew Naru was irritated, and the only thing that would calm him down was his precious tea.

Naru smirked.

"You know me so well Mai." He said and leaned down to kiss her again. She squealed, but then put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Life was good.

* * *

Lin smirked as he watched them kiss again, on his laptop.

He applauded himself for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

He had thought of it when Mai had told him about how she believed Noll was possessed. When he had asked her why she thought that, she had recounted, with her face red, how Naru had behaved that day and on a previous occasion.

He was stunned. Noll had been _flirting _with her.

And she had thought he was _possessed_?

He hadn't been able to control the laugh that had escaped.

Oh boy. The situation was extremely funny.

He had wondered how Noll would react when he found out what she had thought of his flirting.

But then, he had been curious. He had never seen Noll flirt.

He wanted to see the boy in action.

So one night, after Mai and Noll had left work, he had secretly installed cameras in the main office and kitchen.

He was now so glad he had done that.

It had been fun, watching Noll flirt with her, sometimes subtly, and sometimes outright. And it was downright funny the way Mai reacted. She would be shocked, freeze, fumble around.

He couldn't blame her. Noll was _lethal _when he flirted.

For someone who had zero experience, Noll knew well how to make Mai swoon.

And he even smiled more often, Lin noticed.

But the best of all was Mai's confrontation, and his confession.

He had been amazed at how Mai had jumped to the conclusion that Noll wanted her gone. That had made Noll pissed off, he noticed.

Noll had called her an idiot, and then kissed her.

Lin had smiled then. Finally, he had thought.

After that, Noll had confessed.

When Mai didn't respond immediately, he had seen the doubt on Noll's face, and how his face fell.

He had then apologized for troubling her when she stilled loved Gene.

Lin had felt exasperated. These two were the most stubborn and _naive _people he had ever met.

But Mai had then removed all of Noll's doubts.

Lin had smiled widely and felt extremely pleased when Mai had spoken those words. He and Madoka had been right when they had believed that Mai was the one for Noll. That she was the one who would melt the ice around his heart, make him smile again. That she was the one who would love him as he was, without changing anything.

When he saw Noll smiling like that after her speech (more of a rant), Lin had been content.

His ward would be alright now.

They had kissed again, and hadn't even noticed when the SPR regulars entered.

Lin had snickered at their reaction. It was just hilarious.

Noll had just looked irritated that his make out session with Mai had been interrupted.

That boy had no patience.

But then again, he had been waiting for a long time.

Yasuhara's comment had Lin laughing out loud. The boy had guts.

Then everybody escaped after seeing the look Noll gave them.

Noll could be so scary. Lin knew Mai believed that Noll's glare would be enough to scare the ghosts away.

But Noll's irritation didn't last long. Mai knew how to calm him down.

Though the tea would have to wait, if the way they were kissing was any indication.

Lin smirked once again as he closed his laptop. He could watch it later. After all, it was all recording.

He couldn't wait to send the video to Madoka. No doubt she would show it to the Davis'.

Lin wondered how long it would take Luella to jump on the plane to Japan after watching the video.

* * *

**That is all! Please review!**

**I made up Naru's middle name, to make Mai's speech sound more firm. And what is better than 'Edward'? ;-D**

**And Ayako's comment. In the Manga, during the first case, when Ayako was flirting with Naru, he had said, "Unfortunately, there is only enough room for me in my mirror." It's Ayako's way of getting back for that comment.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
